The Convocation/Story
When we write stories, we are creating worlds with every clack of a keyboard, or stroke of a pen, if you're one of those old-fashioned types. We assume that these worlds do not, and will not, meet with ours, but, as Re:Creators ''shows, sometimes that happens. Now, when we, the creators of the DxD fan wikia, write our stories, we are creating our own universes, modeled greatly after the original timelinecreated by Ichiei Ishibumi. For Houki Minami, the world is destroyed and reborn, and Ichijou Tsukino and Berolina Gremory fill in the roles left vacant by Issei and Rias. For Gojira126, a powerful alien race invades the galaxy, and only one devil by the name of Sperry will stand up to them. For Demonicjester01, Aslatiel Bael carves out his own meaning of existence, complete with his own peerage and love interests. In my universe, a lawyer stands up to challenge the supernatural- and human- world order, and by doing so irrevocably changes global politics for ever after. All these universes are different from another as a grain of salt is from a grain of sand. Yet they are still connected by the fact that they are connected by the same thing- their shared background, rooted firmly in the tradition of large breasts and harems everywhere. The Sacred Gear known as "Book Marker" is one such indicator of this interconnectiveness- its powers allow OC-wish fulfillment authors to change their own interpretation of the universe, and allow them to transverse worlds, galaxies, even dimensions, if needed. We, the community of DxD Fanon Wikia, are the Gods of these universes. Weare the ones that have granted such power to the individuals within them in the first place. Whether your intention is to create highly fleshed out characters, or to wank the universe in the likes of Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. III, we are still Gods. With the stroke of our keyboards power is bestowed, and power is taken away. Harems are granted, and swiftly destroyed. Those among us who despise the character of Issei either marginalize him, kill him, or hell, even make sure that he never existed in the first place. We are Gods, even more powerful than the God of the Bible Himself. We are the creators of the universes, and our word is supreme and heavenly law. But as terribly omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent as we are, we are not completely always there to guide our universes. We have something called lives away from the screen, and in that time we leave and do our own thing. And in such times where we do our own things, our characters, bereft of the guiding hand of their Gods, will begin to do their own thing, as well. They will have been shaped by the Gods, but now they do with their own autonomous, free will, at least until the Gods return and exercise their terrible power. Sometimes, the characters will recognize this power, but odds are, they won't. Besides, our power could be compared to the One-Above-All in the Marvel Universe, a being so powerful that even Death feared it. Even if the characters would recognize the power we wield, they would probably attribute it to the machinations of Trihexa, or Great Red, or Ophis, since the aforementioned three are also primordial beings wielding infinite power. But even their might combined together, and with the God of the Bible's, is peanuts compared to the strength we wield. But when they do recognize it, however, and see it for what it truly is, and that their lives have been false and are just there because of the whims and amusement of some higher God that is even greater than their own, they will rise in outrage, and they will rail, but most importantly they will do something about it. And even then, we, the Gods, can stillchange them, interrupt them, and revert them back to how we wished they were. Gods we are, and Gods we will remain, until the end of our existences. But there are loopholes; there are little slips in our power, that the characters can exploit, because they are smart, because we have given them that smartness. In that way we have sown the seeds for our own destruction, and still we watch. Still we watch, and create. But the most important thing is, the characters have had ''enough. Somewhere between the Time Streams of the Universe(s) When you look at the surface of a pond, what do you see? An endlessly flat surface? Well, you're wrong. There are also other little things in the water you don't see. There are eddies, and currents, and countless microorganisms in the water that you can't see. Not to mention fish, mosquito larvae, tadpoles, and other aquatic life that you can't see with the naked eye- that is, unless they come up for a look. The Universes we make with our labor work the same way. We, the Gods, are those people looking in the water. Only, we have magnifiying glasses. We can watch the lives of the microorganisms in the water. Like I said before, we are all-powerful. We can change anything we want, we can do whatever the hell we want, hence Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. the Third. But we can't examine the entire pond at once. We can't examine every eddy, every current, search the entire pond for fish, larvae, tadpoles, water bugs, or whatever's in there. It's the same with the Universes that we make. We focus on our characters, develop them, give them powers, make them realistic, or, in Jeremy Alex Joe Johnson Bill Smith Jr. the Third's case, give them a thirty-eight inch dick that grows by the second. We don't give two craps about what goes on in the rest of the Universes, because it doesn't concern us. In one such eddy of the universe lay a restaurant. It floated in the endless continuum of the Universes. It was a pretty decent-looking restaurant, with white-washed walls and a nice glass finish. Revolving doors decorated the restaurant's front, granting entrance to the interior. James Bradley took out a bottle of 2000 La Mission Haut Brion and drank deeply, his feet placed placidly on the large white table that was laid out in the center of the restaurant. As the $12,000-dollar wine sloshed down his throat, James held the damned bottle higher and higher until every drop of the vintage drink was gone. He then chucked the bottle into the trash can that was on the far side of the restaurant. The Haut Brion landed neatly with a thunk, never to be seen again. "Fucking teenagers," he said aloud to the empty restaurant. There was no one else in the restaurant at the end of the universe but his wife Claire, and she was currently showering in the restaurant's back. He'd just wasted twelve thousand dollars' worth of wine. Fucking teenagers wouldn't fucking show. But then again, his universe's Rias Gremory and her entire peerage were the same. Damned teenagers didn't appreciate anything; what had made him think that kids from other universes would be the same? They were all of one mold- overconfident, self-centered, and ready to fuck anything that moved. Well, at least all the food that Claire had made wouldn't go to waste. The antique spruce chair groaned in protest as James Bradley got up and prepared to go get some of that good food that Claire had made in preparation for a conference that would never come. He picked up a plate of salmon sashimi, ''plucked one of the pieces of food off the plate, dipped it in soy sauce, and was about to cram it into his mouth when he heard a polite knock on the door. "Care to be patient, Mr. Bradley?" a young boy said, standing outside the glass doors of the restaurant at the end of the universe. He wore a green shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket, and was accompanied by two girls and a boy that looked suspiciously like Harry Potter. For a second James wanted to tell the Potter look-alike that he'd stopped by the wrong universe, and that the Convocation didn't involve anyone from the Harry Potter universes, but Potter simply looked at him and displayed ''the wings. Those black, batty, non-aerodynamically-capable-yet-still-somehow-possibly-flying wings. James Bradley knew that most of the kids who would be attending the Convocation would be much more powerful than he would be. After all, they were the wielders of various Sacred Gears that could possibly destroy the Earth in seconds, while he was simply a lawyer that had a sword that could possibly ''kill a high-class devil or two. But then, he came from a universe where the Archangels were some of the strongest beings to ever exist, Great Red, Ophis, and Trihexa notwithstanding, so he figured that didn't matter much. "Goji Sperry," James said, stuffing the ''sashimi ''into his mouth and chewing noisily, " 'ure fuckin' ''late." Goji Sperry looked like your average teenager, with reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. The look he gave the lawyer was that of complete loathing, sure he was late but that wasn't his fault. No, it was the fault of his transport that brought his group here, a Fray'Del battle cruiser that was just barely fitted with its dimensional hyperdrive, that was the reason he was late. "Can it, Law man" Goji snapped, as he took a seat near the Lawyer, his eye's glowing purple for the briefest of moments, "First off, shut it with the swearing, no need to get all mad at us." James only looked at Goji before the teen continued "Now, I want you to meet my friends." Pointing at the first girl, Goji continued "This is Janet Buné, she is apart of the Pillar of Buné. She comes from the universe that has the movie monster, King Ghidorah, trapped inside a sacred gear and is with her queen piece, Issei Hyoudou." The beautiful young woman with black, shoulder length hair that has emerald green tips and bright blue-grey eyes gave the Lawyer a kind look before saying "Greetings, I hope we won't have any trouble here?" He then continued "Next to me is one of my lovers, Hel the Tet'ria. She is from the same universe I am from. A Krull'ni, which is like my universes version of humanity if they had god like powers and could travel through space. She's the most powerful of the Krull'ni Tet'ria." The woman he pointed to was in an Egyptian robe, golden jewelry worn with pride, and she stood like a leader. She didn't say anything but looked pointedly at James before the smallest of smiles appeared. "And this," Goji said, pointing at the Harry Potter "is Hadrian Legion, of the Inner Circle House of Legion. Hadrian is from the universe that the devil Lucifer had five generals and Hadrian's father, Marvolo Legion, was the only surviving general of Lucifer along with his wife of the Great War. He was later murdered and his wife ran to Britain where she was killed.Hadrian was found by a wizard and placed with the Potters before finding out who he really was 15 years later. He has at least twenty Demon Vampiric wings that he could show you but..." Hadrian looked at Goji before saying "I'd rather not, it might, given the look he is giving me, not go down well." Goji looked at his friend. "Not go down well? Dude, My body is a prison for one of the most dangerous thing's in my universe! How is that more worrisome then showing off how cool your wings look?" Hel placed her hand on the boy's shoulder before she spoke in a beautiful voice "Goji, we are not here to argue or to start arguing." Goji sighed before nodding, turning back to James. "Well, you sent the message, why do you want us here, Mr. Bradley?" The boy asked in a much calmer voice. "I do wonder! And I very much do! Why the hell did you insult teens a few lines back!? We aren't that bad! Well, most of us!" A young man said cheerfully interrupting the previous question. The young man seemed to be a just a shadow with a human shape. The only way to tell what was his eyes or mouth was the white dots and triangle there. "Anyways, cross dimensional thing is my domain...What are you doing with calling us out?" He asked while blinking the white orbs that one would call his eyes. "Who are you?" Hadrian asked from his place near the food, holding a sashimi ''in his hand as he gave the odd person a confused look. "One of those who were granted unbelievable power by the Gods," James muttered, heaping some fried rice into a bowl. "A wielder of the Sacred Gear, Book Marker. Allows him to transverse universes and manipulate shit as he sees fit. Practically a God, but not really." Hel gave the shadow a look before smirking "Well, given that any being, being Gods or not, are still based on power, and I am more powerful than Hades, this one is as powerful if not slightly more so then I am..." Hadrian rolled his eyes, before his right hand glowed and revealed his sacred gear, Orochi Cosmos Gear. He pulled out a cloth and started cleaning the metal scales before saying "Where, pray tell, is everyone else if we are late, Mr. Bradley?" "Interrupting again. I am stronger than probs everyone here. And you shouldn't know about Book Marker since you aren't Indra...Anyways, lady, no need to pick a fight with an innocent human. Who maybe has killed billions." He said cheerfully except for the last part which he muttered. "Who say's I was picking a fight? I was just stating a fact that everyone should know. And your sacred gear is not one I have encountered, true, but I have seen countless deaths from just seeing Goji fall victim to the Demon that is imprisoned in his soul." Hel said with look at the shadow, before asking "You know, we have given our names but you haven't. Would you like to share it?" "Don't feel like it. And death is but, a mere phase of life! Though death for me is just a reset...In a way...I'm a video game character!" The shadow said with a grin causing the white triangle to change into a rather creepy smile. Goji snorted before commenting "Then you've probably never have been to my universe, then. I have the Concept of Death and Destruction imprisoned in my soul and let me tell you, it is not pleasant in any way." "I have the concept of...hmmm" the shadow thought for a bit before snapping his fingers. "One's true reality of self! That makes sense I think! Anyways, why did the lawyer guy call us here or some more people when they get on." Hadrian looked up. "Some more WHAT?! All we got was a letter that asked us to come to this place and all would be explained." All eyes turned to the enigmatic foul-mouthed lawyer sitting at the head of the table in the room, but James Bradley held no answers. He only arched his eyebrows at them, and then pulled out a book from thin air, and began to read it. It was the twenty-third volume of Highschool DxD, ''Joker of the Ball Game. "All you need to know is that everyone else is even more fucking late than y'all are, savvy? Now, be good kids and wait. Wait, and everything shall be revealed to you in due time... oh, what am I doing quoting some old novel? Fuck me sideways, I'm getting old." Goji rolled his eyes before pulling out a deck of cards and a case of poker chips "Hey, Hadrian, want to go a few rounds?" Hadrian took a seat across from him and said flaty "Deal me in...Mr. Bradley, want to join?" "No, it's all good." Janet looked slightly consurned before joining the two other devils for the poker game. It would be several hands and 100 dollars lost to Hadrian later that Goji finally asked the Lawyer "Why do I hear the sound of running water?! Its been going for some time and its getting on my nerves..." James chuckled as he flipped the pages of his book. "That's my wife, Claire. She's been showering in there for the past half hour or so. Wanted to get the stench of food out of her body, apparently." "Oh," Goji said before putting down his full house and asked "Did she make all of that food? She is a very good cook, you're a lucky guy to have her, James Bradley." Hadrian nodded as he watched Janet sigh good naturedly at her loss to the autistic devil. James turned to the kid who was nothing more than a shadowy outline and small white eyes. "What's your story? Book Marker's rare- don't know how you came by it." "Better question." Said a boy entering, with two others by his side. The boy talking had shaggy light brown hair that passed his neck, red eyes with star pupils, and noticable bags. He wore a Kuoh uniform with the jacket missing, a button-up with rolled up sleeves and unbuttoned with a purple tie loose around his neck, a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. "Where the hell are we?" The boy to his left wore a hoodie over some baggy jeans and sneakers, and had short white hair with brown lowlights. His eyes were grey and droopy, kinda dead looking. "This is...weird..." "I'd like to know as well." The boy to the red-eyed boy's right said, an expression of stoicisim on his face, his voice holding the same emotionless tone as the white-haired boy. He had short, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a white long-sleeved button up and jeans along with sneakers. "Ah, new comers..." Goji said as he shuffled the deck before dealing the cards. "You might want to find a seat and stay for the long haul, as apparently, our 'generous' host is refusing to divulge anything until all occupants have arrived" Janet spoke "Your names would be nice as well." "Interrupting! ...Keeps crashing when I want to speak...Anyways, Mr,Lawyer yes, coma was used. I got it cause i did! But, seriously it is on a need to know I do you don't if you ask again I'll be upset dragons are guarding gold need to know basis...Savvy?" The shadow said before turning into a small boy with bright blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing a rather large lab cost and dress pants. "And I have changed finally! These non-canon things are a pain to adapt to...Well, anyways my name now is...Grateful Dead! Or Grate for short." Grate exclaimed while punctuating his sentence with a fist pump. Hadrian gave Grate a deadpan look "Out of all the things you could have picked, you chose Grateful Dead?!" Goji gave his fellow devil a look "Hey, let a guy pick what he wants, besides its better than a name like Lucy Puddle or Amy Draft" "Fine! I'll use...Harry Potter oh, wait..." Grate said with snarky grin while slightly glaring at Hadrian. Hadrian snorted before saying with a grin "Take it, I didn't like it anyway." "My new name will be Freed...And I picked him cause I know who he is." Grate or now Freed said sticking his tongue out. Goji grinned "I like this guy" "Right back at ya!" Freed said snapping his fingers and pointing at Goji. Hel smiled as she said "At least we won't be bored in any way." "HOLY SHIT?! Was that a JOJO REFERENCE?!" And then, the door that leads to the restaurant bombastically was kicked open, letting the light in and illuminating the other guests inside, who were blinded for a few seconds due to the sudden brightness. When the light finally died, there were two figures now standing at the door, walking inside. One was a tall, white-haired man who couldn't possibly be older than his thirties, despite all present could feel he was a Devil. The second figure, way smaller than the first, was a equally silver-haired young man of fragile-looking, feminine figure, his silver eyes worringly scanning around, wearing the typical uniform of Kuoh academy and carrying with him a bottle of sake. The first smiled with a hand in greeting. "Hey, Lord James. Sorry about my lateness, I was too busy trying to find excuses for my lateness, but in the end, that was the reason for it. What are the odds, right?" "Lord Cohen, that was really rude." The meek young man next to the man, apparently called Cohen, said with a meek face, only to turn to the other guests with a bow and a nervous smile. "Good afternoon. I'm... Uh, I'm Takumi Higurashi, and I'm sorry about my lateness. I hope this won't be a problem in the long run..." Hadrian stood and said "I am Hadrian Legion of the Inner Circle house of Legion, this is Janet Buné of the Pillar of Buné, and this is Goji Sperry and his lover, Hel the Tet'ria. You two are not late, despite what Mr. Bradley says to the contrary." "If the host says so, then we're late." sighed Takumi with a nervous smile and a scratch on the cheek. He didn't want to sound patronizing, but that was his idea. He then snaps his fingers, and soon enough unravel the small bottle of sake on his hands, putting on the table so that everyone present could see, as he also puts a couple of flat cups to each of everyone present. He turned back a smile. "But I hope this sake can make it up for it. It's Wakatake Sake my father brought from Kyuushu. It says it fits good with sushi." "Oh, for Christ's sake," James grunted, "Have some Western alcohol!" James Bradley snapped his fingers, and a fresh bottle of La Mission Haut Brion appeared in his hands. Then, as everyone else watched, he made the wine fly out of the bottle and wrap around his neck like a python settling in for the kill. Then, a door at the back of the restaurant opened, and out walked a young blonde woman wearing nothing but a towel. She was also dripping water everywhere, but no one really cared about that, least of all James Bradley. "Stop drinking that La Mission Haut Brion! You're going to be intoxicated soon enough, and yes, you may have high alcohol tolerance, but that still isn't an excuse to drink so much wine! You should've- oh, wait. Sorry about that. Um, I should probably get dressed." As everyone watched, the young blonde woman snapped her fingers. The towel disappeared, replaced by an elegant black sleeveless dress. High heels slipped themselves onto her bare feet, and the water that she had left all over the floor disappeared. Her blond hair piled itself into posh curls, and bright red lipstick appeared on her lips. "Sorry for the improper introduction, but I'm Claire Bradley, James' wife, and the person who made all that food!" She then manifested a bottle of Serbian fruit brandy, or rakija, and threw it at James, who deftly caught it. He popped the top off and began drinking almost immediately, much to Claire's dismay. Blinking, the red-eyed boy slapped himself to make sure the last couple minutes weren't just his imagination. "And I thought Gramps was the only one to do drink like that...how troublesome," Fully walking in, he took a seat at the table and leaned back. "My name is Takumi Hanamura, but I guess you can call me Hanamura 'cause of the other guy." "Obito Nagano." The blonde boy said, staying standing by the white-haired boy and nudging him. "Oh, uh, um..." Seemingly having blanked out, the boy grumbled to himself, before muttering, "Aiden Wright..." Obito turned to James, and stared. "You're the guy who organized this, correct?" Cohen Lucifer cut across. "You should listen to your wife, Lord James. Women are usually wiser than us men, and if you ask me, between La Mission Haut Brion and handmade sushi, have a better taste, too." the devil lord said, picking a small flat glass and pouring a few drops of sake for himself. As he gulped the alcohol and blew a small steam of hotness out of his system, he supported his own elbows on the table and chirply smiled. "They're also more beautiful and sweeter. I mean, I'm a married man, but between your wife and you..." "Sir Cohen, please don't talk!" Takumi pleaded the older male, only for the latter to chirply again whistle between his teeth and wink at the adorable wife of his host, much for James' chagrin and Claire's gentle embarassment. Takumi bowed again, and pulled from his backpack another glass of drink: this time, a Blanton's Bourbon. "Sorry about that, Bradley-san. I also brought another thing since my dad said it might not be enough to get everyone hammered, whatever that means." Goji chuckled as he said "This is why I love being a Mormon, even though I'm a devil!" Janet looked at Goji with curiosity "How so?" Goji grinned "I'm free of drunken arguments and drunkenness itself, and I get to learn about the people that came to America before 1492. I can't tell you how good it feels, though there is the mild headache with the big man upstairs name." Then Goji's face turned dark "That was until my family was killed and I was kidnapped..." Interrupting the small moment of silence a door from the restaurant went flying at Cohen at a rather impressive speed. "I am Oz Rose! The hero of justice who will slay the evil scum of the earth!" He shouted as he came flying in through the window with a mighty kick sending glass all over the floor. Upon losing momentum from his kick he begun to roll on the ground before coming to a stop. He then brushed himself off and gave a thumbs up. Claire sighed in pain. With a single swipe of her hand the glass returned to its previous state. "Can we not damage this place, please? It is a very careful reconstruction of the place where James and I had our first date together. Much attention was given to detail- every tile, every window pane was very carefully reconstructed. So please..." "DON'T BREAK THE RESTAURANT!" Just then, the door to the restaurant suddenly collapsed onto the ground, gathering the attention of the inhabitants. ( and Claire's potent dismay. ) Standing sheepishly outside with his hand forward, was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black V neck shirt with black pants, and black shoes. "...Oops." "You should learn to control your strength, my Issei." Standing next to him was a young, tall woman with long black hair and dark-gray empty eyes. She had pale-white skin and pointed ears, and appeared to be dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion. There was also the case of her having an abundant chest that seemed to be barely covered by cross-shaped black tapes. Everyone stared at the pair in surprise, with James being the only person to keep his composure. The older man looked at Issei, and frowned. "Yet another version of Issei Hyoudou..." he muttered to himself, "And a busty Ophis to boot." Issei looked around his surroundings and set his eyes on the people staring at him. "Um..." He began, his nervousness in social situations showing, "Hi, there." One of the back doors of the restaurant was violently thrown open, and the sound of it smashing against the wall, cut across Issei's statement. In walked a raven-haired, voluptuous beauty that most of the people in the room instantly recognized. Here was a character that was practically essential to DxD as a whole. This was the woman that had started it all. This was Raynare. And she was only wearing a ruffled white shirt, which had stains of something ''on it. Something very inappropiate that most of the people in the room were too mortified to say out loud. Not to mention that ten pure white wings were sticking out of her back like a very large camper's backpack. And that her hair was messy, unkempt, and wild, as if she'd just woken up. "Eww, it's James Bradley," Raynare said, sticking her tongue out at the lawyer. "Erggh, you woke me from the pleasurable sensation of a ''fucking ''good night! What the hell is this, anyway?!" "Relax, Raynare," James said, waving ''Joker of the Ball Game ''at the redeemed angel. "We're just all here to discuss the end of the world. Now, could you put some damned clothes on?!" Raynare put a hand on her half-exposed hip and stuck her tongue out again. "And what if I don't, James? I'm a fucking Dominion! What are you going to do about it, huh, you little piece of shit?" James sighed. "Any one of you want to deal with the hormonal angel? I'm going to go take a fucking long-ass shit. Jesus, this wine is murdering my fucking bowels!." And with that brutally abrupt comment, James Bradley got up from the spruce chair he had been lounging on for the entire meeting, and teleported directly into the john, leaving everyone else in a kind of dazed, half-stunned silence. Still recovering from the scene he had just witnessed, an incredulous Issei turned to glance at the annoyed Raynare. Ophis, noticing her mate's confusion, tilted her head. "What is wrong, my Issei?" She asked. "It's nothing." he replied awkwardly, "It's just weird seeing another version of Raynare here. The one from our world isn't like this at all." "Hell yeah," Raynare said, pumping a fist half-heartedly in the air, "You'd better bet your girlfriend's massive jugs on it, because it's most likely, definitely, absolutely, FUCKING TRUE!" which was accompanied by a huge burst of laughter from the angel, laughing at nothing in particular. The angel picked up one of the wines from the table and poured it into a glass, and started sipping contentedly. Issei, still a bit confused from seeing an alternate version of his friend, blinked several times in confusion. Takumi ( Hanamura ) took one look at Raynare, and started laughing like a madman. Obito gave him a deadpan look and asked, "Why exactly are you laughing? "Um." Issei began hesitantly, ignoring Takumi's side conversation, "Are you sure you should be drinking this time of day? You did just wake up." "And I, do not have any jugs to speak of." Ophis put in her two cents, her empty eyes glaring at the angel, "They are called breasts. I, do not understand why you confused the two." Raynare clutched her own breasts and pressed them together, causing most of the inhabitants of the room to look away for decency. "Jugs, my primordial pal. They're so fucking big, they're the size of 'em! And anyway, what's wrong with Issei? Too passive, too ''nice. I gotta say, these alternate universes though..." "... You're right." Stepping in from the previously destroyed door, two individuals, one clearly male and the other one being female mused out loud, the male one in particular was agreeing with Issei. "Well, that being said; you too, are completely different from the Issei I know." The blonde female that walked in accompanying the boy nodded in agreement with a smile on her face. "Ah... I forgot to mention, though this is extremely awkward as I introduce myself from a the entrance of a broken door... I'm Haikane Tenryou." Continuing on, he introduced the blonde girl beside him, "Beside me, this Devil woman is Discua, of the Andras house." "Hello everyone~!" Discua smiled, "Kane is right, the Issei we know is... A bit far off from you, he's a bit more perverse!" Haikane was extremely bland. His voice? Bland. His Appearance? Completely normal. The standard male uniform wear and his brown hair completely stopped anyone from seeing him as anyone important. Even his face, which some may call "handsome" was ruined by the constant frown on his face. On the other hand, Discua was a clear contrast of him. Her exterior was slender in the lightness of fine tread, as if she would break with just the slightest touch, the world one would use for her would most likely be phantasmal or ephemeral. Her blonde hair only served to enhance her otherworldly features. She radiated an aura of overall friendly-ness. Together, they looked like completely two opposite beings. Finding two vacant seats, Haikane dragged both himself and her onto the two seats. A young blue haired teen walked in through the broken door looking at the broken window and glass everywhere. The blue haired teen seemed to be rather short for his age easily being confused for a child due to his stature. He had long blue haired that reached to the middle of his back. To match his rather strange color hair was his golden colored eyes which seemed to shine like small suns. But, the most prominent feature on the boy seemed to be his apparent nervousness. "H-Hi, I'm Karna Heidrich don't mind me..." he said in a small voice while waving weakly. When he finished speaking he walked to a seat that was close to Haikane and Discua. Before anything else could happen, Hadrian stood up and unleashed his true wings. Everyone felt the power that came from them and quickly found a seat, except for Issei and Ophis. "I would like it if we don't bicker and wait until our host has returned and you Raynare..." The redeemed angel gave the devil a dark look, "Don't make any comment like that again." "Excuse me." interjected Issei, who was now the center of attention, "Did you guys say there's another version of me out there? What's he like? Is he powerful? Or rather, should I ask, what is he? Like a Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel? And does he have his own Unwanted Harem as well?" The rush of questions from Issei seemed to a draw a hint of amusement from the others, even Ophis. "My Issei asks a lot of questions." She commented, "You are usually not this...sociable around others. Baka-Red would be laughing at you right now if he had come with us." Goji sighed "Haven't met my version of you yet" Janet smiled at Issei "My version of you is my queen piece and has the movie monster King Ghidorah sealed in a sacred gear on his right arm and we are going out." Hadrian said "My version is like the original version from the light novels except he is more determined and willing to help at any moment." Issei nodded as he processed the information. With a thoughtful look, he set his sights over to Hadrian. "So does your version have Ddraig as well?" Hadrian nodded "Yes, he has the Boosted Gear that contains Ddraig, who is only one of three dragon emperors in my universe. I wield Orochi, The Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor." On his right arm appeared the crimson metal of the Orochi Cosmos Gear, and all the gems on of flashed in the light. Issei looked at the gear in surprise, and gave Hadrian a small smile as he nodded to him. "Wow, it looks awesome." He praised. Moments later, a japanese sword manifested in his hand, with the weapon glowing with crimson-black energy. The shape of the sword then began to morph onto Issei's wrist, resembling the form of a black gauntlet with red jewels. "So your version has Ddraig sealed in a Sacred Gear, huh? In my world, he's sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi sword. Along with the Yamata-no-Orochi as a matter of fact. Man, it's a small Universe." Hadrian grinned before a voice spoke from the gauntlet "Yamata no Orochi is my younger sister, Issei Hyoudou." "Really?" Issei asked in surprise, "Wow. My version never mentioned she had any siblings. Then again, given what she used to be, I'd gather that she doesn't anyway. So what's your sister like?" Orochi said with some pride "My sister is kind and generous, willing to help in any way. She even want to journey through the seven levels of hell as a way to help me get my power and title as a dragon emperor. She also found your sword in the cave we lived in for years until it was stolen by Susanoo." A sudden change came over Issei, with his thoughtful look darkening to a stern glare. A double blazing aura of blue and white manifested around him, its intensity starting to shake the grounds of the restaurant. Issei frowned darkly at the mention of his uncle, and clicked his tongue. "That damn Susanoo. Even in other Universes he's still just as bad." "My Issei." He was cut off when Ophis spoke, her emotionless tone suppressing a bit of concern. The Ouroboros Dragon reached for her mate's hand, and gently held it in place. TAP TAP TAP The sounds of footsteps caught the attention of everyone, a man in his early twenties with midnight black hair and dead-fish eyes walked passed by the broken door. Entering the restaurant, Tiberius Caesar stopped as he scanned each and every individuals inside the room as if he was examining each and everyone of them. Two individuals caught his attention, Cohen Lucifer and the Hyoudou Issei exuding the power of the sun. Recomposing himself before anyone could notice, Tiberius opened his mouth for everyone to hear. "My name is Tiberius Caesar, Kaiser of the Imperium and the Fifth Hero of the Underworld" He announced before looking around for the organizer and host of this meeting "So where is James Bradley?" "He's... Uh... Tired. over there, really." Takumi Higurashi said with a meek expression, seeing the imposing figure of the Kaiser right in front of him. He didn't know better, but there was something about that man that made him respectable and strong, as he would want to follow him. Takumi soon picked a chair. "Please make yourself comfortable and try Claire-dono's sushi, Tiberius-San. they're really good." "Oh, look, it's Lord Tiberius. How are you doing?" Smiled the Lucifer of his generation, Cohen, waving a hand with then onigoroshi on it, pouring some more for himself and an empty cup. "Come join us for a drink, until Lord James decides to spit the beans, we're just presenting ourselves like we're some kind of SYOC fanfic or some bullcrap. I gotta say, you're the most interesting guys here, so you may have an idea of how things are going." "Mr. Bradley is emptying his gut of alcohol in the bathroom, I am Hadrian Legion of the Inner Circle house of Legion...As he said, we will have to wait until Mr. Bradley 'spills the beans'." "I take offense to that! I know things also! More than everyone here most likely!" Freed shouted much like a spoiled child would. "Interesting, Lord Cohen?" Tiberius questioned as he sat just beside Cohen, taking the liquor served to him. "There is nothing interesting about me and my universe. With all the things we know it is limited and I'm sure James Bradley is keeping more information from us" Goji snorted "If course he is, no offense Mrs. Bradley, but James is a jerk and a half and then some" Janet put her cards down "He must have a reason to gather us together like this. I mean we have a kaiser, one of the only remaining legacy of Legion and a devil whose body is a prison for the most powerful being of his universe and Issei and Ophis from their universe..." Hel nodded before speaking "I say we wait and learn, that's all we can do for now." "Meanwhile, let's get wasted! Lord Takumi brought some good sake and bourbon, no reason to waste is, amirite?" Were Cohen's words to break the mood, pouring himself another drop of sake and breathing a steam out of his system. "You guys are so serious, loose it up. The majority of you are so young, yet are facing this reunion like a bunch of old men. Lord Tiberius, you're also too old to get worried about something as this, go drink some more sake..." Goji stood up and grabbed Cohen's shirt as a nightmarish armor surrounded his body "You haven't seen me when I am serious, devil. I may be autistic but I'm not stupid, and getting drunk is the worst thing since it will show disrespect to our hosts. And Mrs. Bradley also reminds me of my real mother before she was killed so save it until after, savvy?!" "Hoh~... So much hostility. I have you know, Lord James was already drinking when we first got here, and I doubt his little bathroom trip will wash away the alcohol in his body. Plus, it might be direspectiful for us to get drunk so easily, but we'll be also be disrespecting Lord Takumi's gentleness for not drinking a few." Cohen said, ripping his own shirt off since he didn't know with what he was dealing with, with a gentle smile Back to his seat. "Now, who's not savvy? Also, out of curiosity, what is armor from? I'm kinda interested." "This is my Shin Armor and its based on the armor from the game Star Wars The Force Unleashed Ultimate Sith Edition...it was made by my pawn, Lucy, with her sacred gear Workshops Genius." Goji said before stepping back and sat back in his seat. "Star Wars, interesting. I'll keep that in mind when I talk about Ichijou-kun of what kind of armor He should never, ever use unless he wants to embarrass himself." Cohen said taking a sip of sake and blowing another hot steam. Takumi, on the other hand, could only say nothing. He felt so out of place in that place for giants, even the humans were kinda intimidating. Cohen again laughed. "And you said you were host of some beast? How does that work? Not that I'm interested, but if you want to inflate your ego, go anead, I'll give you a heads up." Goji hissed darkly "Is this a joke to you? My body is a prison to the Concept of DEATH AND DESTRUCTION itself, its even more powerful than Ophis here. It took the Concepts of both The Dream and The Infinite to seal it and it was sealed inside of me! I hate it but I have to deal with it cause if I am killed or near death...it takes over and I have to fight it to keep everyone safe and alive!" "Oh, you poor thingy." Said Cohen sadly, to the surprise of everyone around, as he tried to dry his tears and blow his nose a few times. "I think I have an idea of your problem. I used to have a distant relative, my Uncle Johan, who had also a prisoner inside of him for the longest of times. he struggle and struggle because he didn't want us to ostracize him, sealing all of his urges and emotions so that he could keep away from us, also hating himself for having it. but in the end, poor him, he was consumed and dominated by it, revealing all to us all, and only a few of us, me included, could accept him back. But in the end, he learned how to accept himself, and with our help, he could withstand it... And now he's my auntie Joana." "..." Everyone was quiet after that, being only Higurashi having the courage to muster sOne thing. "Uh... Lord Cohen, I guess you got that wrong..." "the point is, my dear closet friend, you shouldn't fight your inner beasts, but accept them. Then only then you can find you place in the world and all your anus can handle." Cohen said with a friendly hand on Godzilla's shoulder, as he dried his last tear and smiled. "I'm glad we could have this conversation." As Tiberius heard Goji's outburst, he can't help but feel admiration to the boy. He has been handling such a huge responsibility in his age. Taking a sip from the liquor, he looked around the various individuals almost all of them are young kids thrown to such almost similar situations, not of their own choices. Unlike him and Cohen the two of them were already centuries old. Without saying anything taking another sip as he watched and listened. Hadrian stood up at this point and lifted Cohen by his throat, his wings unfurling as his eyes glow with power. "Cohen, you don't get it do you? Goji here is telling the truth, I've seen its power and it could destroy everyone here in an instant without even trying...your 'inner beast' talk is nothing to what it is truly. Don't speak again until we've asked you to 'Lord' Cohen." Hadrian dropped the drunk back in his seat before turning to Claire and said "My apologizes, Mrs. Bradley" "Goji-san." Issei suddenly uttered, getting the young man's attention, "I'm sorry for what happened to you. If there's anything I can do to help...even if it turns out it might not be that much for me to contribute...I can at least try." "You can start By taking the massive piece of wood stuck is his asshole, Lord IsseI. I'm no weakling, but I can say only you and Lord Tiberius seems to be strong enough to get that out Of him." Cohen said with a cough and massaging his bruised neck. Despite his smiley disposition, he grew fascinated by the fact that little Harry Potter look-alike could harm him like this. "C'mon guys, life is short, let's enjoy ourselves a little. The second 'M' in Mormon must be mute..." "Uh... So, who wants more sake." Asked Takumi with the bar of onigoroshi, pouring around people's cups. he then turned to one of the few who were apparently drinking the sake. "Lord Tiberius, sir, would you like your sake warm? i also brought some things in case for other's tastes, so would you like me to heat up your drink?" "Thank you for the offer, Higurashi-san. But that is enough for me" Tiberius declined as he puts down the now empty sake cup still staring at it. After realizing his situation, he began to question how is the Devil Society their respective realms, universe or worlds is. "Although this might be out of the blue." His voice caught the attention of the occupants within the room. "How is the Devil Society in your respective universe?" Goji looked at Tiberius "Don't care, after being kidnapped by one of the 'respected Pillars' I was finished with Devils and Issei, could you and Ophis check the seal that holds the demon inside me, please?" Janet sighed "Better but not by much." Hadrian groaned "The four Maou are overworked and I had to order them to get some sleep, and the generation I have to faced are spoiled brats except for a few families." "Asking the real questions, eh Lord Tiberius?" Laughed Cohen, placing his cup down and chuckling under his breath. "Although not as sophisticated as your Imperium, Lord Ajuka Beelzebub created the Seven Satan System before his death. Such system allows several organs in the underworld to work under a Satan plus the neo-Satans, so besides the general ruler Lucifer, that is me, the manager of general affairs Leviathan, the military forces Asmodeus and the Leader of the science and creation department Beelzebub, we have the ruler of the monetary investments Mammon, the Supreme Judge of the hell court Satan and finally, the general manager of the Rating Games Belphegor, all ruled by the supreme leader after Lord Zekram's death, Grandmaster Millicas, my dear dad-in-law. The pillar families are fortunately still around, all the surviving ones, but thanks to Lord Issei, there's a new wave of High-class families born from the borders of the underworld." "As far as I know. In my timeline, I heard Lord Ajuka is doing all of the work himself and developing still his Seven Satan System." Takumi quietly said, scratching his cheek. "Sorry, but this is the far as I know, Kunou-San and Lilith-san don't talk much about it, besides saying that Lord Sairaorg would be a good choice for the new Satan, whatever that means..." "What I want to know is how they allowed you to keep your job." Hel said as she gave Cohen a distasteful look. While the others were discussing the Devil Society, Issei and Ophis were both in front of Goji. The Ouroboros Dragon closed her eyes as she put her hand on the young man's chest, her senses strong enough to feel the seals. As Issei watched his wife concentrate, he adopted a sympathetic look towards Goji. 'To be a vessel for the concept of Death and Destruction...I can't even imagine what that must feel like.' The Solar God then frowned as he sensed a malevolent energy signature emanating from within Goji. 'It must be sensing Ophis, Ddraig, and the Yamata-no-Orochi.' Now finished with her task, Ophis opened her eyes and looked at Goji. "Your seals are satisfactory. There is nothing to worry about." "Thank you, but uh...oh dear...it wants to met you, Ophis" Goji said, his voice low. "I, decline." She stated bluntly, before her voice softened slightly, "I am not the version of myself who imprisoned it within you, so there is no reason for it to speak to me at all." "I'm sensing a lot of hostility from it, Goji-san." Issei commented with caution in his voice, "What does it want? If it has any intention of trying to hurt Ophis, you know I can't and won't let that happen." There was no threat or any sense of warning in the Solar God's voice. It was just something he had to say truthfully. He'd saved the Earth and the Supernatural World many times before, so it was only natural that his want to protect others only heightened. "I don't care if you refuse, alternate infinite... I find you...interesting to say the least" The shadow of a saurian shape that covered dual purple flames spoke in a male and female voices, its violet colored eyes gleaming with terrible power. "I can't stop it if its like this..." Goji hissed, looking apologetic. At that moment, the double blazing aura manifested and surrounded Issei's body, with his hair suddenly changing to a brilliant shiny white. His expression immediately turned menacing as he glared, not at Goji, but through him. "If you and I have the same idea of what interesting means." He said seriously, "then we're fine. If you want to talk with Ophis, that's fine by me, but there'll be no conflict. There's already been enough of that in my Universe anyway." The Concept chuckled at the show of power, and gained the attention of everyone else in the building. It gained a more physical form and hissed "The power of the sun may be behind you, little starling. But eventually, even stars burn out. I was the reason that mmankind had to begin again and was sealed by the Concept of your mate and her 'brother'. You are facing something that cannot die." "Fine by me." Issei said darkly, his aura flaring out, "It just gives me more ways on how to break you until you can't take it anymore. And don't think I haven't done it before. I bisected Fallen Angel Kokabiel, stabbed the Evil Norse God Loki with Fenrir's fang, and destroyed Indra. It's a bad habit of mine, but it's really hard for me to let go of grudges against people that have trifled with me in the past. So don't think I can't come up with a way to beat an immortal like you down. And just so you know..." The aura around him pulsed violently, shattering the glass windows of the restaurant. Within his hand, the crimson-black auras of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi formed around the Kusanagi, and the Dragons spoke in unison with their host as he uttered, "It's unwise to be rude to a''' Dragon'." "Hey, when you guys stop with the sexual tension, come join us with the talk!" Cohen said to the fighting duo, turning now back at Hel. "And like i was saying, Lord Hel, I might be a slacker, but I do my job properly As a Satan for the sake of my people... And family, mainly my family. Like that saying: Gentleman in the streets, beast in the sheets... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!! Geddit?!" No one answered as they were all on the floor, gasping for air. The Concept of Death and Destruction had unleashed its aura of power and not even Ophis could handle it, it was that powerful. The building shook and the windows rattled as the black and thick aura filled the restaurant. '"You are all pathetic, but I didn't come here to seek a fight...no...I came with a warning. Don't insult the Creators, the beings that created me are not to be as generous as I am being."' And with that, the Concept of Death and Destruction vanished. "I'm...just gonna do what Gramps does, drinking to forget." Takumi sighe, turning to Cohen. "Hey, Lord Lucifer, Mind passing me something strong?" "Why would you want to forget? This display is slightly amusing." Obito said. "Because you don't have a Shinto deity yelling in your skull, that's why. Damned Sacred Gear..." Takumi grumbled. Issei took a deep breath and exhaled as his aura disappeared. With a stern frown, he reverted to his base form, and stood up as he helped Ophis up from the ground. The Ouroboros Dragon strained to recover from the immense weight of the Concept's power. "Are you okay, Ophis-hime?" He asked gently. "I...am fine." She said with a few moments of hesitance, "I, have not encountered such a being with that much power. Not even Baka-Red alone could withstand it." "...Hmm." Issei frowned as he adopted a look of thoughtfulness, "Not even Brother Red could endure this? Part of me is relieved that an entity like him doesn't exist in our Universe. I don't think even Suu would be able to survive if he ever went to any of her realms." Hadrian at this moment summoned his sword and pushed himself up, and everyone stared at the weapon in shock. "What?" He asked, confused at the odd behavior "Its just Excalibur..." "..." Cohen said nothing, as he only stood up and coughed a little. Indeed, concepts are really hard sometimes. Even so, he blew a raspberry at the vanished spirit. "Blew~! At least my creator didn't have to shoehorn me into the canon universe and hope no one would notice. 'Hey, look at me, I'm stronger than Ophis and Great Red, I have 20-something wings because fuck canon, It's an AU, brah! Why so mad?!'. Apparrently autism can also be passed to the creations~!" "I don't think iit was lying, it said that it was created by somsomething more powerful than itself...what could that mean?" Janet asked. "more powerful than itself..." Cohen chuckled. "It's adorable how you younglings think power is everything in this world." Goji snorted "It seems to be the only thing people understand from our standpoint." "But Cohen's right." Issei said solemnly, "You can have so much power in the Universe, but there'll be something or someone far stronger and ''smarter than you." "But there'll be always a bigger fish, and when not in the moment, one will be born eventually." Cohen singsonged, a finger lifted, As he picked a piece of sushi to munch on it. "The point is, it's easy to destroy, you can be strong as you want, put power will only lead you so far. Now, to create something from the ashes of the past, to build something from the sands of time and destruction, and to hold responsibilities and lead People to a better place, now that's a tricky thing, or do you think we can eradicate all diseases by punching them, or cease injustice by setting things on fire?. No one knows better than Lord Tiberius and his faction." "So, I've been quiet and all but, this is a rather pathetic display of people...A childlike Lucifer a Issei who is well, not a perv...And a harry potter look alike. I'm just saying this cause...I've been ignored for a while now!" Freed said with a childlike smile before flipping a table. "The table has been flipped!" "at least save the sake." Cohen said with a small bottle of onigoroshi, while Poor Takumi saved the cups. "And sorry about such, Mr. Star Platinum." "Really, Freed? Was it really needed for you to say I look like Harry Blasting Potter?" Hadrian asked from his seat as he clean the holy sword. Goji snickered "Well, the hair, eyes, and scar give it away, Hadrian." "Nit, my fault your auth- I mean your mother and father made you like this" Freed said with a snicker. Hadrian sighed before returning to his blade, but thought on the slip Freed had just done. "Hey! I can read those words you know! He did not think on that slip" Freed shouted which most likely sounded like nonsense to outsiders. "...Wait a minute." Issei said as he tilted his head and pointed to Freed, "Did you...did you just break the fourth wall? I didn't even know that was possible." "Mi llamo Lopez." Freed said pulling out a Sombrero and mustache. "I have no clue what you speak of faker Issei." Freed or Lopez said while drinking some beer that appeared into his hand. Hadrian glared at Freed, who had tried to enter his mind but failed. "Try that again and I will enter my sacred gears version of Juggernaut drive, are we clear?" "First of Mi llamo Lopez! Second I did not enter his mind...i read the text! Fourthly! Your SG going JD will just hurt you~ Plus I'm a god compared to you!" Lopez said fist pumping the air proudly appearing as an idiot to mostly Karna and Oz. "Oh you're a God too?" Issei asked, genuine interest in his tone, "What faction, or rather mythology, are you from?" "Yep. I'm the one true god of this world i am... ####!" Lopez shouted with his name being distorted by static. "I never get to say my name..." Lopez said pouting. "You can't?" Issei said, "Is it forbidden or something?" Hadrian looked the Spanish guy over before grunting "otherwise he could oh and REPAIRO!" Instantly, the restaurant repaired itself and looked like it had been before it had been destroyed. "At least some wizard spells are useful..." "First off I'm not spanish! I would be mexcian...second Harry James Potter what do I get if i mix troll eye with droll of newt?" Lopez said in a serious tone mockingly copying Snape. Hadrian looked at the now proclaimed Mexican with contempt, not answering as he had better things to do than bicker with this guy. "Freed used annoyance on Hadrian it was super effective." Lopez or now Freed stated with a grun before drinking more beer. "I'm sure that my Bishop, Luna Love good could say your name..." Hadrian mussed, Luna had a nack for this type of thing. "She can try but, not even the wiki page knows my name!" Freed said laughing. "Well, if she's cute she can try." He finsihed with a sip of beer. Hadrian waved his hand "Then why don't you go see her for a bit, she would love the company and the challenge... She is also very, let's say, cute in her own way." "Maybe when i try to take over your timeline but, for now, I'll stay here." Freed said taking a sip of air as his cup was empty. "What's that about taking other timelines?" Issei questioned. "Just a hobby of mine. I take over all of them even future ones like the onr of Cohen Alastor Lucifer over there." Freed said calmly while drinking more air. "And has failed every time" Hadrian deadpanned before turning to Ophis and said "I wander if my version of you is like you..." "Failed to takeover doesn't mean I haven't destroyed them" Freed said with a sinister laugh. "You've destroyed them too?" Issei repeated, his brown eyes slowly turning stern. "There will be no threats here, or someone gets it," James Bradley interrupted, fresh from his bout in the bathroom. He was wielding the bottle of La Haut Mission Brion like a club. "As a matter of fact, all your powers have been nullified. Claire and I own this little restaurant at the end of the universe, and in here, we're fucking GODS!" "James, honey, please... Try to use your peacemaking powers more responsibly, my love. After all, you just did threaten everyone here by negating everyone's powers and promising vengeance towards anyone who breaks the peace." Claire said, rolling her eyes. Despite her gentle tone, there was an undercurrent of distaste that was easily detected in her voice. James Bradley's wife snapped her fingers. "There. Your various powers and abilities have been restored, but please use them responsibly. James was right, you know.... we cannot have a bloodbath occurring here. This is a meeting between friends, not an uneasy peace discussion between Bosnians and Serbs." James snorted in apparent disgust, before he quaffed some more of La Mission Haut Brion. "That's totally fair, since you're a Serbian yourself. You totally don't want a Greater Serbia established, don't you?" Claire looked at her husband, disgusted by his petty nitpicking. But there was one thing that she, along with everyone else gathered in the restaurant, didn't know, and that desire for knowledge quenched her desire to snap back at James. What in the name of the various Gods of the Bible out there in the Universe did James call them here for? "You are a son of a bitch James and i warned you before. I can just undo all your words and go back to me so, cut it out." He said with a sigh of boredom. "Just get on with it already." Tiberius opened his mouth growing impatient of the waiting. "Almost all of us are already here...I'm sure you can debrief us now" "Please do so, Mr. Bradley." Hadrian said, making his weapon disappear as he said so. "If you have something to say, you'd better fucking say it," Raynare chimed in. Hadrian gave the redeemed angel a scathing look "I like my version of you better, you however are beyond words..." "I don't mean to rush you or anything," Issei added, "But how long is this going to be? I promised Suu I'd visit her after this." "Hurry up so, I can destroy a timeline. Jeez, you're slow." Freed said slightly annoyed. Taking a slight pause, everyone could hear the door to the now repaired restaurant door being opened. "Well, it seems that we walked in one something interesting." The first to walk in was a young foreign brown-haired seventeen-year-old male with a downwards spike down on the left side of his face, he had green eyes dressed in modified green jacket, a black sleeveless undershirt, black pants, and shoes. For most who were in the room they could already tell that he wasn't completely human. After examining the room, he took a look around those inside the restaurant and took notice of the familiar face. "I even see another version of Issei here. Well, hello everyone. My names Lancelot Du Lac, descendant of Sir Lancelot and Merlin. I'm also the child of Gabriel." The tone of his voice only showed his laid-back demeanor, something that caused the second visitor next to him to laugh wryly. The second was a young male who looked to be the same age at him, but with some already took notice of the similarities between him and Issei. Though his hair seemed to slightly more unkempt, light brown eyes and wore the normal Kuoh Academy male uniform. Same as with Lancelot they could tell that he wasn't human, but in his case it would be better to say he was a human. "Hello, everyone my name is Kazuki Hyoudou, the Hakuryuukou and Gabriel-san's Joker." Goji looked slightly confused now "Wait, THE Gabriel is your mother? How did that work?" Huh, so Gabriel had a son in your timeline, how interesting." The Newly Lucifer said dryly once he noted the brand of sake empty, reaching a drinking from the bourbon. Takumi nodded with a smile the new guest and offered him a cup and a seat next to the younger part of the table, before Lopez could snag him another seat, as in. Cohen sighed again, Looking at Lancelot. "Descendant of Lancelot... And Lady Gabriel had a son in your timeline, that's surprising." Hadrian looked thoughtful as he said "I think I've met a guy who was raised by the Seraph a while ago..." "To answer the question from before, in my timeline there was a method to allow Pure Angels to breed with other beings without falling," Lancelot answered as he walked over towards them. "The beta version of it was originally made for my parents by my uncle. But, I'm pretty sure everyone is also interested in the brown haired Issei-Look-Alike behind me." "Nope, no one bit." Cohen simply replied. "Actually I am." Issei confirmed as he looked at Kazuki with interest, "So you're a Hyoudou as well. Do you have the same parents as I do?" Hearing the question that came from Issei, Kazuki nodded in agreement. "Yes, in our timeline we're actually twin brothers with him being the firstborn. He had the Boosted Gear, while I was born with Divine Dividing. Though you give off a different kind of precense along with not seeming *ahem*...like a pervert obsessed with breasts." "Huh." Issei said with a blink of his eyes, "So the other me likes breasts? Well, can't say I blame him. They are kind of soft and plushy. Though it depends on the texture." Everyone stared. "You have got to be kidding me!" Janet, Goji and Hadrian said at the same time. "What'd I say?" Issei asked innocently. "I like also big breasts!" Said Takumi with a waving hand. Despite being true, all he wanted was so that Issei Hyoudou wouldn't feel lonely among his eunuch righteous counterparts. "Kunou-SAN has cute inverted nipples, so I guess that's also a plus... Right?." 'Oh Lucifer' That was one part Tiberius did not want to hear. He came here for answers not to learn about the female anatomy of other women. Goji looked ready to burst as he whimpered "Why is this a thing in any universe?!" Hel was comforting the devil on the floor as Hadrian and Janet shook their heads in defeat. Issei blinked as he rubbed the back of his head, a bit concerned over Goji's state. "If it makes you feel any better," He began hesitantly, "I don't really chase after the girls, or try to peek at them or anything. Ophis usually lets me sleep on her breasts since they're as firm as pillows." "If that's more of your liking, we can start talking about men as well. I don't judge." Cohen said sheepishly. Hel glared at Cohen "Just shut up, Goji is haveing flashbacks to when he was in Riser Phenex's peerage. The clothing the boy had for the women was meant to show off everything they had and it scared Goji for life." "My wife's tits are pretty great, though they're somewhat small," James added in, to Claire's great dismay. She then got up and smacked him, hard, across the face. "What?!" James protested, looking at his spouse in mock outrage, "I was only complementing your beautiful female form!" "Sometimes you go too far, James, and you haven't even said anything about why we are all here! You haven't even said anything to me about it, and I'm your wife!" "Yeah, lord James. You're wife is right." Cohen scuffed, only to let a small laugh escape his lips. "Oops, tautology." "Back to what we all want to know." Hadrian said, hoping that they would get back on topic, for Goji's sake. "Yeah, why are we here? Is there like a Universal threat?" Issei asked, "If that's the case, then I can try to get some help." "Wow. Half-glass empty, much?" Cohen backed a few steps, completely baffled. "I mean, Can't a guy just ask a bunch of strangers from different universes to join him in a few drinks and flirt with his hot wife? I wouldn't mind..." Hel stood and hissed "Either you stay on topic with us or I vow to throw you into a black hole, Cohen." Category:Fanon Story